


Fire and Ice by frabjous

by GO_Library_archivist



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/pseuds/GO_Library_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[story by frabjous]</b>
</p><p>100-word drabble based around Frost's poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice by frabjous

**Author's Note:**

> Note from [Quantum_Witch](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Witch/profile): This story was originally archived at [The Good Omens Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Good_Omens_Library), which I maintained for eight years until I closed it due to lack of funds and decreased usership. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing the GOL's stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in July 2013. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Good Omens Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheGoodOmensLibrary/profile), or through the [GO_Library_archivist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GO_Library_archivist/profile) account.

 

  
[Fire and Ice](viewstory.php?sid=43) by [frabjous](viewuser.php?uid=8)

 

  
Summary: 100-word drabble based around Frost's poem.  
Categories: [Drabbles](browse.php?type=categories&catid=2) Characters:  Aziraphale  
Genres:  General  
Warnings:  Fluff / Schmoop  
Challenges:  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 103 Read: 139  
Published: 20 Sep 2005 Updated: 20 Sep 2005

Fire and Ice by frabjous

"Some say the world will end in fire, some say in ice," murmured Crowley, looking outside the window. The smell of cocoa wafted towards him, suggestive and inquisitive.

"Who wrote that?" Aziraphale asked mildly, turning a page of an open book.

"Robert Frost," Crowley said. "American."

"Well that's excusable, he was right about the Apocalypse."

"How so?"

"Your Bentley caught on fire, and it hailed in Lower Tadfield," said Aziraphale, turning another page.

"I caught on fire, looking for you," Crowley pointed out reproachfully. "Water from the hoses was freezing."

"I never got to thank you, Crowley." And he did.

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://library.good-omens.net/viewstory.php?sid=43>


End file.
